This invention relates generally to on-board automotive tire changing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a system utilizing a utensil adapting a power impact wrench to power actuate a hoist. The system is powered alternatively from the on board electrical system, or engine driven pulley of a vehicle, or an inverter, or a supplementary battery driven power source that can be readily stored within the vehicle cabin or boot. Prior efforts to provide and store on-board all of the necessary elements for inflating or changing a tire, and for adding or removing vehicular equipment fastened by threaded fasteners, often highly torqued, have not provided for power actuation of a hoist or have been bulky, required extensive time to marshall, assemble, and utilize, or were readily available and utilizable but required overly extensive time to accomplish the task, or were so under powered, were unable to complete a task within a reasonable time. Additionally, where the vehicle had to be hoisted, no powered means or very complex and expensive mechanical-hydraulic means were needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,974 issued in 1994 to Sabelstrom et al, assigned to Volvo of Goteborg, Sweden, is entitled: INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE WITH COMPRESSOR FUNCTION. A cylinder of an internal combustion engine compresses air and delivers it through an extra exhaust valve processing intake air. This device requires extensive engine modification to utilize and does not provide sufficient air flow under pressure to inflate a flat tire within a reasonable time. No air reservoir is provided. No showing of means for hoisting. No means for jacking is provided. No showing of means utilizing a pneumatic motor for either hoisting jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or detorquing is provided. No hint of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,609 issued in 1993 to Tseng et al is entitled: AIR BRAKE SYSTEM FOR A VEHICLE. No means for jacking is provided. An air brake system for trucks receiving pressurized air to a brake air tank from a cylinder of the engine is disclosed. The brake air tank serves as a reservoir. No means for hoisting is provided. No pneumatic motor for either hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing is provided. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,875 issued in 1992 to Grenie et al, assigned to Michelin of Clermont-Ferrand. France is entitled: PORTABLE REINFLATOR. Pressurized air is continuously supplied to a tire when the tire is rotating. A compressor is driven by the vehicle electrical system. No air reservoir is supplied. A hose must be precisely centered on the axis of rotation of the wheel to prevent fouling of the hose delivering air to the tire. No auxiliary electrical supply to a compressor is disclosed. No hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing or pneumatic motor is disclosed. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,709 issued in 1988 to Scholer, assigned to Teledyne Industries of Los Angeles Calif., is entitled: TIRE INFLATION SYSTEM. Load sensing governing tire pressure continuously is disclosed. No hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing or pneumatic motor is disclosed. No auxiliary electrical power source is disclosed. No pulley driven compressor is disclosed. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,090 issued in 1981 to Pratt is entitled: MANUFACTURE OF POWERED AIR COMPRESSORS. An internal combustion engine is modified with a head insert modification to provide an air compressing cylinder. No air reservoir is provided. No means for hoisting is provided. No means for jacking is provided. No means utilizing a pneumatic motor for either hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing is provided. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,319 issued in 1974 to Cristante is entitled: PUMP ATTACHABLE TO AN AUTOMOBILE EXHAUST. A tire pump utilizing car exhaust is disclosed. No air reservoir is provided. No means for hoisting is provided. No means for jacking is provided. No means utilizing a pneumatic motor for either hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing is provided. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,014 issued in 1968 to Clingerman et al, assigned to Cummins Engine of Columbus, Ind., is entitled: COMBINATION VEHICLE ENGINE AND SELF-POWERED AIR COMPRESSOR. A system provides an internal combustion engine with selective internal air compressor capability. A diesel engine has a valve dedicated to compression and supplies an air tank. Extensive internal modification of an engine is required to provide an air compressor. No electrically driven air compressor is disclosed. No battery driven compressor is disclosed. No auxiliary electrical source to drive a compressor is disclosed. No hoist, jack torquing or detorquing or pneumatic motor is disclosed. No pneumatically driven hydraulic actuation is disclosed. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,371 issued in 1953 to Bernal is entitled: ENGINE COMPRESSOR CONTROL. An internal combustion engine is converted for cylinders to run as an air compressor. No air reservoir is provided. No means for hoisting is provided. No means for jacking is provided. No means utilizing a pneumatic motor for either hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing is provided. No utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,124 issued in 1949 to Crockett is entitled: AIR COMPRESSOR VALVE DEVICE. A valve port to replace a spark plug of an internal combustion engine cylinder to provide compressed air is disclosed. No air reservoir is provided. No means for hoisting is provided. No means for jacking is provided. No means utilizing a pneumatic motor for either hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing threaded fasteners is provided. No electrically driven motor for compression, hoisting, jacking, or torquing or detorquing is provided. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,784 issued in 1932 to Borochoff is entitled: AUTOMOBILE TIRE PUMP. An air pump driven by an automobile engine is disclosed. The fan belt of an engine drives a transmission delivering rotation to the pump. The pump can be selectively disconnected from the transmission. No reservoir is disclosed. No hoist, jack, torquing or detorquing or pneumatic motor is disclosed. No electrically driven pump is disclosed. No separate air terminal for each wheel is disclosed. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,254 issued in 1929 to McNab is entitled: JACK. An engine driven hydraulic pump hydrostatically driving a hydraulic jack located at an axle adjacent wheels for lifting those wheels off the ground is disclosed. No pneumatic system of any sort is disclosed. No pneumatic components of any sort are disclosed. No electrically driven member of any sort is disclosed. No means for inflating tires is disclosed. No utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,654 issued in 1927 to Lewis is entitled: VEHICLE ATTACKED AND OPERATED TIRE PUMP. A pump driven by the crankshaft of the car is provided. No pneumatic reservoir is provided. No hoist, jack, torquing or detorquing or pneumatic motor is provided. No electrical driven pump is disclosed. No electrical component or system is disclosed. No hydraulic system is disclosed. No hint is made of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
Another example of a prior art effort is a General Motors provision of an air system to service shock absorbers. This system is incapable of delivering enough air to pump tires in a short time nor is there disclosure of driving a pneumatic tool to detorque wheel lugs. There is no aspect of this device giving a hint of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
Another example of a prior art device is a tire pump, such as the Enginair Power Tire Pump manufactured by G. H. Meiser & Company of Posen, Ill., that connects to the spark plug hole of an engine. This requires removal of the spark plug, and insufficient air pressure and rate of delivery to fully pump a tire in a few minutes, nor suggestion to power an air tool. No reservoir is provided with this device. This device gives no hint of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive a scissors jack.
Another example of a prior art is a portable tire pump, such as the Interdynamics, Inc. Model number LFB-250 air compressor that can be powered from the cigarette lighter insert of a motor vehicle. This compressor does not provide an air reservoir. This compressor is incapable of delivering enough air to drive pneumatic tools to detorque wheel lugs. This device gives no hint of a utensil adapting an impact wrench to drive scissors jack.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system that can be utilized to jack, hoist, torque, detorque, and drive mechanical accouterments driven by an impact wrench with an adapter to perform some of these tasks.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pneumatic system for an automobile, including a pneumatic reservoir, that can be powered either directly through a terminal readily communicative with the electrical system of an automobile already manufactured, or with an auxiliary battery pack having sufficient stored energy to drive the pneumatic system to readily inflate a tire or lift a wheel within a few minutes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pneumatic system that can drive a hydrostatically actuated component, such as a jack with sufficient power to raise an axle several inches within a very few minutes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved on-board pneumatic system for an automobile for hoisting, jacking, torquing, detorquing, and driving a pneumatic motor that is uncomplicated to manufacture, install, and maintain, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, install, maintain, and utilize.
It is further object of this invention to provide compressed air continuously if needed.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by providing a system for changing a tire on a motor vehicle comprising a utensil adapting a power impact wrench to power actuate a jack, and also to additionally provide a pneumatic system for an automobile to inflate a tire in a very few minutes and power a pneumatic driven tool to detorque threaded lugs or nuts to remove a wheel from a hub, and generating such power from a battery pack, car battery, alternator or pulley drive from a fan belt, the air delivered to terminal fittings proximate wheel locations .